My Ending To Way To Go
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: My ending to Way to Go Takes place where Catherine outside of Jim hosptial room talking to the Doctor.GRILLOWS & JIM & SOFIA


Discalmier : Not mine

Pairings : Grillows and Jim & Sofia

Summary:.My ending to Way To Go Takes place with catherine standing outside Jim's hospital room talking to the Doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Jim's Hospital room

-------------------------------------------

"Every patient is different, but for now, no change is good news" said the doctor as he got some coffee

" Excuse me " she said has her phone started to ring. " hey, Lindsey, is everything ok?''

" Yeah I just want to see how Uncle Jim was doing'' asked Lindsey

"He's doing ok at the moment Sweetheart, the doctors are doing all they can" said Catherine

"When are you and Daddy coming home?" asked Lindsey

"Will be home soon sweetheart ok"

"Ok Mummy, Can you gave Uncle Jim a kiss for me"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll see you when we get home"

"Ok Mummy, I love you''

"I love you Honey "

Catherine was about asked the doctor a question when a nurse yelled out code blue as a beeping sound could be heard from Jim's room. The doctor raced into the room as the nurse's try frantically to save his life. As she watch them she felt an arm go around her waist, she turned and saw Gil and Jim daughter Ellie with him as the three of them watch on.

Inside Jim's Room

--------------------------

"...Coming in. Use another cenral line tract."

" You got him on the data bank "

"Get that Down. The numbers. "

" There you go"

"Watch the lead."

As the doctor looked into Jim's eye's

As the three of them continue to watch them work on Jim from the window, Ellie grabed on to Gil's jacket as she watch her father. Catherine held on to Gil, praying for Jim to make it.

" Three millimetres, non-reactive"

" Pulse ox is fine"

"Wide open"

"Excuse Me"

"His coming back" said a nurse as Jim's heart rate start's to return back to normal

"OK , were back, keep me posted." said the doctor

"Good capture " said a nurse

As Jim opens his eye's he sees Ellie standing next to Gil, he hold's his hand to her only to have her slowly back away and turn an walk off. Seeing Jim hold his hand out Gil turned around to look at Eallie only to find her gone.

After the nurse had removed his breathing tube and got him settle Gil was a loud to see him.

"Hey " whispered Jim as he wake up

"Hey, have same water "replied Gil hold the cup while Jim had drink

"Thanks " he mumbles " Thanks for not pulling the plug "

"You're,... fan club is here" said Gil moving his head towards the window

Looking out the window Jim saw the gang and wave to them, seeing him hold his hand up they gave each another hugs thank fall that there friend was going to be ok.

After very had left Sofia went in and sat by the bed and watch him sleep, he woke up when he felt someone grab his hand.

" Hey " he whispered holding her hand

"Hey Jim, I'm sorry I woke you." she said getting up to leave

" Sofia stay please, there's something I need to tell you" he said as she sat back down

" When I was in that hotel room...I so scared that I might not get a chance to tell you how much... I love you and want to be with you. I kn...know a guy like me would never stand a chance with someone as beautiful as you, who could get any man she wanted. I just had to tell you,I'll understand if you don't feel the some way I...Just wanted you to know " he said looking over at Sofia who had tears run down here face. " Hey sofia I never ment to make you cr...' he was cut by sofia's lips touching his in a gentle kiss.

Ending the kiss she looked into his eyes and said" Jim I love you so much too, I only want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I never want to lose you Jim I love to much". Kissing him again.

"I love you too sweetheart"he said as he started to fall back to sleep holding on to her hand.

Mean while a cross town Gil was laying down on their bed talking to Catherine while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

" I don't know, most people wanna die in there sleep, I suppose never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene. Surprise. your dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was gonna die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have sometime to prepare. ( he sighs ) Go back to the rainforest one more time, re- read Moby Dick, to give Lindsey a little brother or sister. At least have enough time to say good bye to the people I love." he said as Catherine walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed.

" I'm not ready to say goodbye I don't I think I'll ever be ready to. I don't know what Lindsey and I would do If we where to ever lose you, I don't think I would survive. I love you so much honey." she said kissing him.

" I'm sorry sweetheart I never ment to upset you, lets talk about something else" he said pushing some hair behind her ear

" I don't want to talk" she said as she started undoing his shirt. " Make love to me Gil show me how much you love me"

" I love you and Lindsey so much, so very much." he said as he started undressing her.

* * *

THE END

I hope you like, you can review if you want it's ok if you don't.

In this story I made Lindsey about 8 years old


End file.
